Dehumidification is a principle in which moisture in air is removed using a dew condensation phenomenon in which moisture in air is condensed into water using a temperature difference. An apparatus that uses this principle is a dehumidifier. Recently, needs for dehumidifiers that keep a comfortable state by removing moisture in a humid indoor space as well as humidifiers that keep humidity in a dry indoor space, have been increased in an indoor space, such as home or an office.
Until now, a cooling dehumidification method (referred to as a compressor method), whereby heat is taken and dehumidification is performed using a method such as dehumidification, and a heating dehumidification method (referred to as a desiccant method), whereby dehumidification is performed using heat, have been mainly used.
In particular, in case of the cooling dehumidification method, after moisture of humid air is primarily condensed and discharged using a refrigerant, the air is dried again. Thus, dehumidification effects depend on the capacity of a compressor and thus, there is a limitation. Also, a compressor has to be excessively operated for dehumidification of a limited quantity so that much noise occurs.